A Day in the Life of Yuuichiro
by Silent Messiah
Summary: The title says it all! (A.N. rated for insinuation only) Edited 1-21-05


I do not Own Sailor Moon. If I did do you think I'd still be paying on school loans? I just borrowed the characters for a bit so I could write my story. The story is mine the Characters are not. Please review my story!

A Day in the Life of Yuuichiro

By: Silent Messiah

Hello there. My name is Yuuichiro. Sounds like a pretty common and normal name. Well my name may be normal, but my life is far from it. You see, I work in the Hikawa Shrine. Yeah you know the one. The ALL the way up top those seemingly thousands of stairs. There's only eight hundred fifty-six. Yes, I know seems somewhat obsessive. But hey. I already told you my life is far from normal.

Now where was I? Oh yes. The shrine. I work at the shrine with an elderly man, who we call Grandpa. We . . . We Who? OH smacks himself on the head How could I forget the main reason I'm telling this story. The other person referred to above is the priestess of the shrine. Her name is Rei . . . Such a beautiful name . . . just like her . . . her hair, raven black . . . her eyes, soul piercing . . . her lean . . . sexy . . . er. Whoops! I think I went too far on that one Blushes profusely

Well you see this girl is one of the main reason's I stay at the shrine. Don't get me wrong. I love Grandpa to death. But I think HE'LL love me to death first. He always has me "in training." The worst is when he had me swinging from a tree and I ended up face first into the large trunk. What made THAT even worse was when I fell from the tree; I landed right in front of Rei-chan. She looked at me with such pity in her eyes it hurt. I don't want her to feel pity! I want her to . . . ok I think I went a little far again.

Ok now about my not so normal days. I wake up at the crack of dawn. Usually at the beck and call of one overly hyperactive senior citizen. Then after a brisk work out, a few bumps and bruises from the work out since it is usually in the form of a spar . . . I start my daily chores. For some reason I must be doing something wrong. What it is I can't figure out. Why? You ask? It's because a certain raven-haired girl is constantly yelling me at. Well at least until after she heads off for school. She looks so nice in her uniform. I swear if they make that skirt any shorter . . . looks of into space a dreamy look on his face

Huh? What was I saying? Oh yeah. Well after she goes to school, that seems to be when I get my break. I'll wander off into one of the numerous gardens and sit under a cherry tree. I'll sit there and close my eyes and just think. And, as always, my thoughts wander to her . . . to Rei-chan. I'll mentally see her picture perfect. So perfect I could almost reach out and feel her soft skin . . . sighs deeply But then my wonderful daydream is usually interrupted by Grandpa. He smiles with an impish grin on his face. He then asks me if I'm thinking about his granddaughter my "not so secret crush" to which I only blush in answer though denying it in words. I then rush of to finish my chores before Rei-chan returns not wanting another verbal beating on her part.

All of the sudden, I'll hear five distinct voices approaching the shrine. Was it that late already!?! 'Oh no . . . have to hide' I'll think to myself. Then I'll dive into the nearest door in the shrine. Which today happens to be the training room . . . with a Cheshire cat smiling Grandpa inside. I groan inwardly as he decides to put me through more "training" but am thankful to be away from the source of my embarrassment.

I can hear two distinct voices down the narrow hall yelling at each other. A distinct wail pierces the air asking why Rei-chan is so mean to her. That's Usagi-chan. She's really nice. I've talked to her a few times. Though she is a little younger than Rei-chan she seems to be a lot more mature than she shows. She found me one day crying and feeling sorry for myself. She didn't ask any questions. She just gave me a hug and everything seemed to be better. That Mamoru-kun guy sure is lucky to have someone like her.

Then I hear her . . . I hear Rei-chan, her voice soft like velvet but a tongue so sharp even the gods must flinch at the target of the lashing. Usually that person is me. I don't know what it is about me that makes her despise me so much. I've done nothing wrong to her. In fact . . . I'd love to ask her out some time. I just never have the nerve.

I think Usagi-chan knows I like her. And Grandpa teases me every chance he gets about it. I just don't know. I wish I could put into words what I feel about her. I wish I could just come out and blurt everything out to her. But every time I get a chance, all I do is stand there like an idiot. Which, usually, ends up with my head connecting with her broom for standing around like some bumbling idiot.

The sun sets by the time her friends leave the shrine. I wonder what they do every day. Their meetings sometimes are loud and argumentative but then there are times when it gets so silent I wonder if they had left. Of course usually another outburst usually follows. How do I know this you ask? I tried to listen in once and ended up with my ears ringing for the rest of the day when Rei-chan shouted at Usagi-chan followed by a wail that could shatter the Great Wall.

I've learned my lesson from that one. So usually while they have their meetings, I'll go sit in the gardens leaning against a tree picturing her again. I usually wake up to the annoyed voice of Rei-chan telling me to stop being so lazy and help her set up dinner, either that or a broom upside my head for not paying attention while she was talking. I swear she seems to always have a broom when she needs it.

After dinner, it's off to bed. At least for me and Grandpa. Rei-chan will usually stay up and do a fire reading. One time I snuck in while she was so intent on her chanting, she didn't even notice I was there. Her hair was flying wildly and nearly went into the fire. I took off my belt and tied her hair behind her so it wouldn't catch on fire. Then I crept back to my sleeping pallet.

As I closed my eye that night, I thought about her. I wondered if she even noticed her hair tied back. It didn't matter. For now I am content with being in her presence. With that thought I closed my eyes and went to sleep.


End file.
